Kapten Masa Depan
by Kapten Masa Depan
Summary: "Cinta itu bagai sebuah bahasa, bahasa kalbu dimana hanya dua pasang manusia berhati ikhlas'lah yang mampu mengerti… Meski mereka memiliki keterbatasan."


"_Cinta itu bagai sebuah bahasa, bahasa kalbu dimana hanya dua pasang manusia berhati ikhlas'lah yang mampu mengerti… Meski mereka memiliki keterbatasan."_

.

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Kapten Masa Depan © Saitou senichi

Warning, AU, dan sebagainya.

.

.

Gadis itu menggenggam lengannya, dengan perlahan ia mengusap, mengepalkan dan mengarahkan pada dadanya―mungkin kebagian tempat dimana beradanya jantung. "Hinta hithu beasal da..i shi..ni," meski dengan napas tersengal, namun kedua mata gadis itu menatapnya dengan binar bahagia.

_Cinta itu datangnya dari sini…._

Ia hanya mengulang kalimat gadis itu dalam hati, tidak berniat mengomentari cara bicara gadis itu. "Ihlas ju…a beasal ..ri shini."

_Ikhlas juga berasal dari sini…_

"Tu…han sa…ang ki…ta," pandangan matanya mulai mengabur ketika gadis itu berusaha keras mengucapkan sepatah kalimat terpanjang dalam hidupnya, "me…nge'ti ka…ap…ten?"

_Tuhan sayang kita… mengerti kapten?_

Di ambang keputus asaan ini, ia mengangguk mantap sembari memeluk gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik hari demi hari.

―_Kapten Masa Depan―_

Seorang remaja sempurna biasanya selalu mengabaikan detik-detik yang mulai bergulir. Setiap waktu yang mereka lakukan tak pernah terpikir dampaknya, kesenangan semata yang mereka cari. Kehidupan semu lah yang mereka gapai, begitu juga dia. Salah satu dari remaja yang sempurna. Sempurna bagi makhluk bernama manusia.

"Draco…" suara lembut itu mengalihkan aktifitasnya bermain.

"Ya, Astoria?" tanyanya lembut pada kekasih yang kini memasang raut wajah heran.

"Hidungmu berdarah lagi," ia mengeluarkan tisu dan mencoba menghapus aliran darah yang berasal dari hidung Draco.

Tersentak kaget, ia segera mengambil tisu sebanyak-banyaknya lalu membersihkan darah itu, "mungkin aku kelelahan," ia menepis pelan jemari Astoria agar ia saja yang membersihkan darah itu, "biar aku saja yang membersihkannya."

"Draco, sebaiknya kau pulang biar aku antarkan."

"Tidak. Pesta kelulusan ini harus dirayakan, ini hanya mimisan biasa," elaknya.

Menghembuskan napas frustasi, Astoria mulai menyerah. Menyerah berdebat dengan lelaki yang memang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Ia kembali menekuni permainan Truth or Dare yang di selenggarakan oleh Blaise.

"Ya, ayo mulai!" Blaise menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai memutar botol kosong itu.

Botol tersebut berputar-putar dan melambat. Hingga ujung botol itu mengarah pada Draco yang baru selesai membersihkan hidungnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut melihat cengiran semua teman-temannya. Oh dia belum siap.

"Baiklah Draco apa yang kau pilih?"

"Dare…?"

Semua kawannya bersorak whooo dengan heboh, ini pertama kalinya ia memilih Dare dalam permainan.

"Membuat perubahan, kawan?" Nott menyeringai penuh aura kelicikan. "Baiklah, aku yang pertama…" semuanya terdiam, Astoria berharap Nott tidak meminta melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Draco. "Kau lihat gadis yang berada di ujung itu?"

Semua mata mengikuti pandangan Nott, menuju sesosok wanita berpakaian biasa―jika dilihat dari pesta apa yang mereka datangi. "Kau mau apa Nott?" Blaise bertanya namun dengan nada mengancam. Draco yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan nada bicara sahabatnya satu ini.

"Tenang Blaise, aku hanya ingin Draco meminta gadis itu bernyanyi bersamanya di atas panggung," ia mengedikan bahu, "bukan hal yang sulit, kan?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Draco bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat gadis itu berada. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Blaise yang memintanya kembali. Ini hanya permainan, lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Nott, ini mudah. Ia hanya perlu meminta gadis itu bernyanyi bersamanya lalu selesai. Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, diantara semua teman satu angkatannya di Hogwarts, ia benar-benar tidak mengenali gadis satu ini. Langkahnya memelan ketika ia berada di belakang punggung gadis ini. Menepuk bahu pelan, ia meminta perhatiannya.

Ketika ia menoleh, Draco segera menarik gadis itu agar mengikutinya ke atas panggung, "aku ingin kau bernyanyi bersamaku," karena gadis itu tidak berkata apapun, ia yakin dia menerimanya. Ah ini sungguh mudah sekali Nott.

Semua pasang mata menatap mereka yang berada di atas panggung. Ada yang heran begitupula aneh terkecuali Nott yang malah bertepuk tangan. Menerima microphone dari salah satu panitia, ia mulai bersua, masih enggan menoleh kearah gadis yang sedari tadi ia tarik.

"Tes…tes, ah hai kawan. Saya―ah tidak usah memperkenalkan diri karena aku tahu semua siswa siswi Hogwarts mengenaliku," beberapa terkikik ada pula yang mendengus. "Aku bersama gadis ini," bahkan ia tak perlu repot-repot menanyakan nama gadis itu, "akan menghadiahkan sebuah lagu untuk acara kelulusan ini."

Sang pembawa acara―Parvati mengerenyit dan hanya diam sembari memegang dua microphone. Berdecak sebal karena kediaman Parvati, dengan gusar ia menarik benda yang sedaritadi di gengamnya. Lalu menyodorkan salah satu pada gadis itu. Hanya dalam beberapa detik ia memandang kedalam mata sang gadis itu, ia tertegun. Kehangatan dan kilat luka yang terpancar dimata cokelat keemasannya begitu menusuk. Kenapa gadis itu memiliki kilat aneh seperti itu?

Gadis itu masih terdiam, ketika Draco menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk memegang microphone. "Bernyanyilah," itu terdengar seperti perintah daripada meminta, namun gadis itu hanya membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali. Draco mengintruksikan pemain band untuk memainkan music. Ketika intro selesai dan Draco menyanyi, gadis itu masih terdiam. Mata cokelat keemasannya masih menatap semua penonton― yang bahkan tidak diperhatikan Draco tengah menahan tawa mereka. Namun dengan kuat ia mendongakan dagunya.

Draco melirik dengan kesal pada gadis itu yang masih diam, dengan sikunya ia menyodok bahu gadis itu, "cepatlah bernyanyi, jangan diam saja seperi gadis dungu yang bisu!"

Kedua mata gadis itu berkaca—kaca, tapi ia tetap mendongakan dagu dan mulai berusaha berbicara, "_a…an I ont want dhe wo thu see… me_," Draco luar biasa terkejut mendengar suara gadis ini, suaranya seperti tercekik, "_kous… I don't hink… that hey'd undestend_," semua orang tertawa mengejek, ada yang menatap kasihan.

_Ya Tuhan…_

Mata abu Draco kemudian mencari gerombolan kawannya, dan menemukan mereka di sudut dekat meja minuman, melihat wajah Astoria yang hanya menutup mulutnya, Nott yang tersenyum bangga. Lalu menoleh lagi kepada gadis gagu itu, Apa yang dia lakukan? Dengan cepat ia merebut microphone gadis itu. Suara dengingan akibat hentakan yang berasal dari benda itu, membuat semuanya menutup telinga terkecuali mereka berdua.

_Apa yang telah ia lakukan?_

Gadis itu menatap Draco dengan pandangan terluka. Sedetik kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Draco yang tergugu di atas panggung. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan rembesan air matanya yang mulai tak terbendung. Ia mengucapkan dalam hati, bahwa kelakuan mereka yang selalu mempermalukan kekurangannya sudah biasa, dan ia terbiasa. Hanya saja, bukankah pesta pelulusan hari ini seharusnya menjadi salah satu hal terindah yang pernah ia rasakan? Tapi kenapa ia malah dipermalukan.

"Bagus sekali Draco!"

Suara Nott menyadarkan keterpakuan Draco. Namun ia hanya menelan ludah sembari memperhatikan gadis yang sudah dipermalukan olehnya. Sungguh ia tak tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki kecacatan dalam berbicara. Dengan langkah pelan ia menuruni panggung dan meletakan kedua microphone itu di lantai panggung. Berjalan perlahan menuju kawannya.

"Kau tidak bilang ia gagu!" Draco menyentak Nott, hatinya yang merasa bersalah membuat moodnya langsung melesat turun.

"Kau tidak bertanya," sahut Nott acuh tak acuh, "oh ayolah, dia hanya gadis gagu yang merusak citra Hogwarts, dan itu pantas untuknya."

Blaise mendengus kasar, "kau jahat Nott."

"Sudah—sudah!" Astoria menengahi mereka bertiga yang hampir beradu, "kita lupakan kejadian hari ini. Aku rasa kita pun tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

Draco mengusap wajah frustasi. Ya semoga saja ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Karena, mungkin saja bila ia bertemu kembali, hatinya tak akan pernah tenang untuk segera meminta maaf. Sedangkan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

.

.

A/n : Uji coba Dramione


End file.
